


Bitter

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [20]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau isn't bitter.  Fuck you! A drabble.For the Prompt:Bitter + Beau (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Bitter

Beau wasn’t sweet.  No one ever described her as sweet.

But she’d never been called bitter before.  That would imply spite or—okay, she’d been spiteful plenty.  But this was different.  She wouldn’t waste her time fixating.  She’d just get revenge.  Be done with it.  Nothing bitter about that.

So where the fuck did Caduceus get off calling her bitter?  Just because she wanted Yasha to maybe stay around more for her?  She’d been sympathetic too.  She was the only one who asked Yasha how she was doing.  He hadn’t mentioned that.

Oh, she was going to make him pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
